1. Field of the Inventions
The field of the invention relates generally to storage devices and more particularly to rack-type devices for storing multiple, cylindrical objects such as fishing rods.
2. Background Information
There are a number of everyday objects that include a cylindrical handle or other cylindrical member. Rakes, brooms, shovels and other tools typically include an extended cylindrical handle with an implement attached to its end. Similarly, fishing rods include a long cylindrical portion with a reel attached at one end of the rod, and guides attached at intervals along the length of the rod. While all of these products help to make everyday life a little easier, the awkward shape and unique configuration of these products can make it difficult to safely and efficiently store them. For the reasons discussed below, these difficulties are particularly relevant to the storage of fishing rods.
Fishing rods have been used for decades to catch fish of all species, shapes and sizes. With improvements in technology, available materials, and better construction techniques, the fishing rods used today offer incredibly high performance. But the one universal that remains is the fact that these fishing rods can still be broken quite easily. Oftentimes, the fishing rod is not broken or damaged while it is being used at the water, but rather when it is stored between uses.
The difficulty in safely, effectively and efficiently storing fishing rods is caused by a number of factors. First, fishing rods are designed to be strong while retaining a significant amount of flexibility. This requires the rod to be constructed from a lightweight material. In addition, the diameter of the fishing rod is often quite small, particularly at the tip of the fishing rod. These factors result in a fishing rod that can be easily broken if the rod is not handled or stored correctly.
Second, fishing rods typically include a number of guides which are periodically spaced down the length of the fishing pole. These guides function to route the fishing line from the reel to the rod tip and allow for smooth casting and retrieval of the bait or lure. Typically, each guide consists of a ring that is connected to at least two supporting members. The supporting members are then coupled to the rod with a wrap. The wrap consists of a length of thread-like material that is repeatedly wound around the rod to secure the supporting members of the guide to the rod. Because these guides protrude from the body of the fishing rod, they can be easily snagged and broken.
Third, fishing rods usually include a reel that is attached toward the handle-end of the fishing rod. The reel is wider than the fishing rod itself because the reel includes a housing to store a volume of fishing line. The reel also includes a handle which is used to retrieve the fishing line. The handle extends even further from one side of the reel, causing the reel to be even wider than the rod. Therefore, to store multiple fishing rods adjacent to each other, an increased amount of storage space is needed, not because of the fishing rods, but rather because of the additional width added by the reel and its handle.
Current devices for storing fishing rods typically require a device that capitalizes on the increased width of the reel portion of the fishing rod when the fishing rod is oriented vertically. To do this, the device includes a hole through which the handle-end of the fishing rod is inserted. When the fishing rod is oriented vertically, the hole is sized such that the reel cannot pass through. Instead, the device carries the weight of the rod based on contact with the reel.
In some case, current storage systems require a second, additional component which is configured to align the tips of the fishing rods after they have been supported near the handle-end of the fishing rod. However, in these system, all of the reels of the fishing rods are at the same level when they rest on the support member. Therefore, a significant amount of storage space is lost when the reels are placed directly adjacent to each other, because the device must account for the total widths of the various reel positions.
Other methods for storing fishing rods also require a two-piece system but attempt to orient the reels in a manner to maximize storage space. These systems operate similarly to those described above but require an additional, top component which also includes a hole through which the tip of the rod must be inserted. The weight of the reel is then supported by the top component as the rod hangs down in a vertical position. Therefore, rather than placing all of the reels adjacent to each other on the bottom support member, these storage devices require the rods to be inserted into the storage system in alternating directions. For example, if one rod has its reel supported by the bottom support member, the adjacent rod must have its reel supported by the top support member.
Similar systems have also been implemented to store the rods in a horizontal manner. However, the rods must still be placed in alternating directions and carefully guided through the dual openings which support the weight of the rods.
The storage systems described above cause several difficulties, particularly when considering the fragile nature of the rod itself as well as the guides that are spaced down the length of the fishing rods. Current storage systems which rely on supporting the weight of the reel of the fishing rod often require careful insertion of the rod and the guides through relatively small openings. During this process of manipulation, the guides or the fishing rod itself can be easily broken and the fishing line can easily become tangled. These problems are further magnified as fishing rods are typically stored in crowded areas such as a garage, basement, closet, or even a boat, mobile home, or camper. Thus, if the fishing rods are not stored efficiently, they can be accidentally damaged as other items are moved or stored around them.